An Ocean of Memories
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Esta es la historia del barco de los sueños, en la cual un chico y una chica se enamoran pero se ven separados por las clases sociales. En un barco donde las diferencias se hacen más grandes y las personas muestran su verdadera identidad, ellos buscarán estar juntos pase lo que pase. Bienvenidos a bordo del Titanic. (Denle una oportunidad, en verdad merece la pena)
1. El Corazón del Mar

La inmensidad del océano nunca se ha puesto en duda. El agua es tan misteriosa, sus movimientos ondulantes nos atraen con suaves y finas insinuaciones a acercarnos, como una llama de fuego que se agita, brillante y bella ante nosotros, su resplandor nos hipnotiza y cautiva pero al igual que el fuego, el mar es peligroso y sublime. Cual dama encaprichada, el océano es impredecible y cambiante, nunca se mantiene igual. Nos atrae como una magnifica y delicada flor carnívora que se expande más allá de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver. Majestuosa y misteriosa, envuelve a aquellos que son lo bastante intrépidos para intentar cruzarla. Pero a pesar de que su superficie es tan impredecible que puede cambiar desde una calma y una paz celestial que ha inspirado mágicas obras en los mortales hasta volverse peligrosa e inmensa demostrando una vez más lo pequeños que somos, debajo de esa cambiante superficie, se encuentran recuerdos y memorias que fascinan a nuestros sentidos y cautivan nuestra curiosidad.

El océano es inmortal gracias a que tiene tantos sucesos del pasado que cuentan historias de todo tipo. La oscuridad del fondo del mar, a pesar de ser aterradora, no deja de ser bella debido a lo diferente que es de la superficie. La caprichosa dama muestra su interior para aquellos que buscan respuestas. El fondo es precioso, si, pero triste y melancólico. La nostalgia que nos muestra el mar se encuentra impregnada en los suaves movimientos que fluyen cuando la luz del sol comienza a extinguirse, a morir entre las olas. Nada rompe la paz que se encuentra en el abismo, si algo nuevo llega a esa oscuridad, ésta lo envuelve volviéndose uno con él en un silencioso y eterno pacto.

Una suave y tenue luz proveniente de la superficie baja lentamente buscando ser aceptada por la inmensa oscuridad del abismo y que ésta acceda a mostrar sus secretos ante los operadores de ese extraño aparato de metal que se mueve lentamente en la inmensa oscuridad. Ellos buscan algo y pronto se darán cuenta que su búsqueda no fue en vano. La oscuridad les abre camino al ser iluminada por la resplandeciente luz del aparato metálico.

-¿Ya hicimos contacto con el objeto?-preguntó una voz en el interior de un submarino-Estamos en los 13 metros, debes poder verlo, Feliks…

-O sea, como que no me presiones ¿oki?-respondió otra voz con un marcado acento polaco- Oh ahí está… algo pasado de moda pero es totalmente hermoso

Es un barco, o lo que quedaba de un barco que el mar adoptó hace mucho tiempo. Inmenso y majestuoso, el barco yacía en el fondo del océano guardando miles de historias en su interior a la espera de ser descubiertas y ser contadas nuevamente. Los barrotes de metal de la proa cubiertos por algas brillan suavemente ante la luz. El Titanic despierta de su sueño que parecía ser eterno. La maquina se acerca con curiosidad al barco estremeciendo a los observadores, la búsqueda casi termina al igual que la espera.

-Voy a grabar el hallazgo así que cállense-dijo una voz firme. El caza recompensas Vash Zwingli tomó la cámara para hacer el reporte- Verlo salir de la oscuridad como un barco fantasma aun me hace estremecer…-movió el lente para enfocar al majestuoso tesoro a través de una de las ventanas- Ver las tristes ruinas de un barco que yace aquí que se hundió a las 3:30 de la mañana un día 15 de abril de 1912, tras su larga caída desde la superficie…

-Pfff jaja o sea, como que eres totalmente increíble Vash-rió el polaco al ver a su jefe tan serio-Sonríe, cariño…

-Deja de decir tonterías y concéntrate en la cámara-le gruñó el suizo

La luz acaricia el exterior del barco moviéndose suavemente sobre ésta, descubriéndola como si fuera la primera vez que tocara esa elegante y frágil cubierta. El aparato proveniente de la superficie finalmente se detiene para revelar otro más pequeño que comienza a descender al interior del barco. El interior, igual de majestuoso que el exterior, abre sus puertas a los exploradores que comienzan a recorrerlo. Cada parte que compone el barco cobra vida por un momento al ser iluminada antes de que la oscuridad la envuelva de nuevo.

Finalmente entran a uno de los camarotes. Una elegante chimenea, ricamente decorada se muestra ante los curiosos observadores. Las algas y un extraño musgo cubre la magnificencia de esa habitación pero eso no desalienta al aparato que ingresa a otra habitación. Un suave movimiento agita el agua cuando dos brazos mecánicos emergen del aparato. Las dos piezas de metal se aferran a una puerta frágil quitándola del camino, como si fuera la tapa del cofre del tesoro. Una rápida mirada les demuestra que efectivamente ahí está lo que tanto estaban buscando. Una historia lista para salir a la superficie.

Los objetos de metal regresan a la superficie portando una caja fuerte dejando que la oscuridad envolviera nuevamente al Titanic sumiéndolo de nuevo en su eterno sueño. Una vez que ambas máquinas rompen la superficie, depositan la caja fuerte en la cubierta de un barco ruso de investigación oceanográfica. Es el año de 1996 y un equipo de investigación liderado por Vash trata de abrir el objeto, perdido por muchos años en el abismo. El suizo espera que una extraña gema conocida como el Corazón del Mar se encuentre ahí, sin embargo, lo único que encuentran son varios papeles mojados y una carpeta empapada en cuyo interior se encuentra un dibujo de una joven desnuda. Era una pintura bastante hermosa, la joven se encontraba delicadamente recostada en un sillón. Una traviesa sonrisa se asoma por las comisuras de sus labios mientras un collar rodea su cuello como única prensa. Es el Corazón del Mar.

-14 de abril de 1912-Vash lee la fecha que encuentra escrita en el dibujo- es de la noche en la que se hundió el Titanic… preparen las cámaras y llamen a la prensa.

Ante el hallazgo de la pintura, Zwingli decide anunciar sus descubrimientos en televisión, con tal de encontrar algún testigo que pueda proporcionarle más información acerca del dibujo.

-Por supuesto que todos conocen la trágica historia del Titanic con los músicos tocando hasta el final y todo eso, pero a mí me interesa lo que no se sabe-la voz del suizo viajaba a todos los televisores y radios del mundo gracias al reportaje- los secretos encerrados en el casco del Titanic y aquí estamos utilizando tecnología robótica para llegar más allá de lo que nadie había llegado antes…

Y efectivamente, gracias a la gran difusión de la noticia, ese mismo día, el barco ruso encargado de la exploración recibió una llamada urgente. Vash estaba listo para lanzar otro submarino cuando le anunciaron de la llamada.

-Buenos días señor… Lars Vanderhoeven ¿En qué puedo servirle?-preguntó el suizo antes de escuchar una voz cansada y desgastada del otro lado de la línea

-Me preguntaba si ya encontraron el Corazón del Mar…-preguntó suavemente ganándose toda la atención del suizo, quién le preguntó si él conocía a la joven del dibujo- Esa chica era mi hermana…

La expectación se sentía en el aire, la última pieza del rompecabezas que descifraría la ubicación de la valiosa joya estaba bajando las escalerillas de un helicóptero de manera lenta y tortuosa. Con pasos temblantes tocó la cubierta del barco de exploración. La respuesta a todas las dudas de los tripulantes era un anciano holandés de cabellos color plata y una mirada de pocos amigos.

Una vez en el barco, lo llevaron al interior de éste en una silla de ruedas. Lars se aferraba a un viejo diario que tenía en las manos mientras los miembros de la tripulación lo saludaban. Una vez dentro le mostraron el dibujo de la joven.

-Luis XVI usaba un diamante muy raro llamado El Diamante de la Corona que desapareció en 1792. La teoría dice que éste fue dividido y cortado en forma de corazón y se le conoció como el Corazón del Mar-le explicó el suizo rápidamente- Actualmente, esta joya valdría más que el diamante mismo-se sentía lo avaro que era el rubio por la forma en la que lo decía.

-¿Y usted quiere el collar de mi hermana?-preguntó el holandés desconfiado

-Encontramos una demanda que un rico magnate escocés declaró en contra de su hermano menor que compró esta joya para dársela a su prometida-continuó Vash ignorando al hombre viejo-, es decir, a su hermana, esto pasó una semana antes de que zarpara el Titanic.

Le mostraron al holandés varios objetos que pudieron rescatar del camarote de su hermana. Un viejo y oxidado espejo que debió ser muy hermoso en sus tiempos gloriosos, cuando la joven lo tenía. Varias peinetas de metal con pequeñas joyas que aun brillaban tratando en vano de mostrar la magnificencia que habían tenido en el pasado. Todos esos objetos le traían tanta nostalgia pues le recordaban a su hermana a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo. Un nudo se alojó en la garganta del anciano que no pudo continuar viendo los objetos.

-¿Está listo para regresar al Titanic?-preguntó el suizo. El mayor asintió. El polaco lo acerca a una pantalla mostrándole una animación del hundimiento del famoso barco.

-Muy bien nene, lo que se sabe es que el iceberg golpeó el Titanic así súper mal plan dejando una osea súper horrible marca nada fashion en uno de los costados. El agua comenzó a entrar a la zona de calderas rápidamente, totalmente horrible la situación ¿oki?-comentaba el rubio mientras la animación mostraba todo lo que él decía- Mientras la popa se hunde, la proa se eleva en el aire, ya sabes, sintiéndose la reina, primero lento y luego rápido hasta que tiene todo el trasero levantado, súper tremendo y osea, era un súper trasero de diva ¿eh? 20 o 30 mil toneladas, una cosa que dices ¡Oh my god! Entonces se parte la cubierta, la popa sigue bajando mientras la proa se queda flotando para luego seguirla hasta el fondo del mar como gran final.

El holandés miraba a Feliks con cierto recelo pues se le hacía alguien muy extraño por lo que se enfocó en las imágenes de la pantalla hasta que el otro terminó de hablar.

-Gracias por ese… extraño análisis-comentó Lars negando con la cabeza por lo absurdo que lo había hecho sonar- Sin embargo, el experimentarlo fue muy diferente…

Una voz les anunció que la cámara había bajado de nuevo para que el holandés pudiera ver el barco. Se levantó de la silla de ruedas acercándose con pasos inseguros a sus recuerdos. La puerta a la entrada del salón se encontraba blancuzca por la acumulación de sal en sus intrincados diseños, sin embargo, con un lento parpadeó, su mente le mostró una breve imagen de la puerta, pintada en su color dorado original y como un elegante mayordomo le había la puerta para ver el enorme y majestuoso comedor, sin embargo, ese feliz recuerdo desapareció al siguiente parpadeo.

Se llevó las manos al rostro. El mirar ese imponente y lujoso barco en tal estado de decadencia lo impactaba y la nostalgia lo golpeaba junto con varias oleadas de tristeza que inundaron su pecho. Regresó a la silla de ruedas tratando de eliminar el nudo en su garganta y el vacío en su pecho.

-Les traje algo-dijo Lars y les mostró el pequeño libro que traía en la bolsa de la chaqueta- Es el diario de mi hermana, es una de las pocas pertenencias que me quedaron de ella…-se la dio a Vash quien la examinó- Todo esto ocurrió hace 84 años…

Zwingli le devolvió el diario al anciano y todos sacaron las grabadoras para poder, por fin, tener la respuesta a varios de los misterios que giraban tanto alrededor del barco como de la joya. El hombre de pelo rubio platinado abrió el libro y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más pronunciado al ver de nuevo la caligrafía de su hermana.

-¿De verdad quiere escuchar esto, señor Zwingli?-preguntó mirando al suizo así como al resto de los presentes. El aludido asintió. Lars suspiró antes de comenzar-Esto pasó hace 84 años… el olor de la pintura fresca en cada rincón del barco… la destellante y lujosa vajilla, completamente nueva… las sabanas de todas las camas no tenían ni una sola arruga por el uso…

Los opacos y cansados ojos azules miraron por encima de las cabezas de los presentes, transportándose al pasado, perdiéndose en ese mundo de lujos y joyas que habían rodeado al Titanic en su primer y último viaje.

-Titanic era llamado el barco de los sueños-comentó con una suave sonrisa- y lo era… realmente lo era… pues era lo que todos los ricos hacendados y terratenientes soñaban, un barco que estuviera acorde al estatus que tenían todos

Lars suspiró y bajó la mirada a las amarillentas y viejas hojas del diario para comenzar a leer en voz alta.

_10 de abril de 1912, Southampton, Inglaterra_

_El día de hoy iniciaré mi viaje a América, iré con mi hermano y mi prometido a Nueva York en el famoso barco RMS Titanic aunque no sé por qué debo yo también hacer ese viaje, odio que decidan lo que debo y no debo de hacer pero así ha sido toda mi vida, quizás para este momento ya debería haberme acostumbrado y resignado a que todos controlaran mi vida. En fin, es hora de abordar al Titanic, el barco de los sueños…para los demás…_

* * *

Hola, de nuevo yo con un nuevo fic, espero que les haya gustado. Para los que conocen mis fics se habrán dado cuenta que éste es diferente pues los capítulos serán más largos y más descriptivos por lo que me tardaré un poco más en escribirlos, pero les aseguro que su espera será bien recompensada.

Gracias por leer y Bienvenidos al Titanic


	2. El viaje inaugural

Era el año de 1912 y Southampton estaba de fiesta, era el viaje inaugural del barco de los sueños. El lujo y la comodidad se daban la mano en cada rincón del Titanic, o eso creían los grandes hacendados y nobles que viajarían en primera clase pero éste no era un pensamiento positivo para Emma Vanderhoeven, la joven rubia que maldecía su suerte mientras el carruaje en donde viajaba se dirigía lentamente al puerto.

Ella no quería viajar en ese barco que representaba todo lo superficial y egoísta de la aristocracia inglesa del siglo XX. Una enorme muestra de cómo ellos querían demostrar lo ricos que eran. Sus ojos verdes miraban por la ventanilla a todas las personas que se habían reunido en el puerto para tan solo ver al imponente barco que había estado en la primera plana de todos los periódicos de esa región inglesa. Todos sabían que éste iba a realizar su primer viaje, su debut como la nave más grande en la actualidad.

El carruaje finalmente se detuvo entre la multitud. Varios encargados de muelle se acercaron al carruaje abriendo las puertas para que descendieran. Uno de ellos le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar, la joven rubia suspiró antes de aceptarla, le estaban dando la bienvenida al infierno.

Una vez abajo pudo admirar el gran barco que, visto de cerca no parecía tan impresionante como lo habían descrito.

-No veo porque tanto alboroto-comentó ella y miró a su prometido, un adinerado hombre de cabello rubio y unos ojos verde esmeralda debajo de unas pobladas cejas-No se ve más grande que el Mauritania

-Pueden aburrirte muchas cosas Em, pero te aseguro que el Titanic no lo hará. Tiene 30 metros más de eslora que el Mauritania lo que lo hace más lujoso-dijo él con seguridad pero ella ya no lo escuchaba por lo que el inglés miró al hermano mayor de su futura esposa, un hombre alto de cabello rubio levantado y una fría mirada azul zafiro- Su hermana es muy difícil de impresionar

Lars Vanderhoeven pasó de largo, caminando detrás de su hermana con una mirada inexpresiva en los ojos.

-Así que ¿Éste es el barco que dicen que no puede hundirse?-preguntó mirando el barco con cierto desinterés pues él tampoco lograba ver que lo hacía tan maravilloso

-No puede hundirse- le aseguró Arthur Kirkland siguiendo a su cuñado-Ni Dios mismo podría hundir este barco- Los recién llegados caminaban entre la gente abriéndose paso para abordar el barco cuando comenzaron a escucharse algunos silbidos-Muy bien, ya es hora, por aquí…-indicó el ojiverde guiándolos a la entrada principal del Titanic.

Emma se sentía perdida, cada paso que daba hacia el barco era como caminar hacia la guillotina, sin embargo, ella no tendría esa suerte.

"Era el barco de los sueños para todos los demás, pero para mí, era un barco de esclavos que me regresaba encadenada a América. Por fuera era todo lo que una chica educada debía ser, yo era lo que la sociedad quería fuera, pero por dentro, mi alma gritaba, esperando salir, mi espíritu exigía libertad y yo no podía dársela"

Subieron por uno de los puentes hacia el interior del barco. Arthur entregó sus boletos mientras la tripulación les daba la bienvenida. Con pasos lentos, dignos de la realeza, se dirigieron a su camarote cuando el barco silbó anunciando que el Titanic estaba a punto de zarpar.

En otra punta del puerto se encontraba una taberna, alcohol, juegos de azar y mujeres, era lo mejor que podía ofrecer ese barrio bajo de Southampton y en ese mismo momento se estaba jugando algo muy importante. Cuatro hombres se dirigían miradas retadoras por arriba de las cartas que sujetaban frente a ellos asegurándose que los otros jugadores no pudieran verlas.

En el centro de la mesa se encontraban muchas monedas así como dos boletos de tercera clase para el Titanic. El ganador se lo llevaba todo. Dos de los hombres se lanzaban frases de enojo mutuamente mientras que un tercero, castaño con un rulo sobresaliendo de su cabeza, se acercó a su amigo, otro castaño de brillantes ojos verdes.

-Antonio idiota, apostaste todo el dinero que teníamos, estúpido bastardo- le murmuró enojado. El español tan solo sonrió ampliamente.

-Si no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder-replicó antes de guiñarle el ojo antes de mirar a sus dos rivales. Tomaban cartas y dejaban las que no necesitaban en la mesa buscando obtener una buena mano para poder ganar. Las miradas retadoras volaban de un lado al otro.

-De acuerdo-anunció Antonio con una sonrisa- El momento de la verdad, está a punto de cambiar la vida de alguien- su mirada esmeralda de se dirigió a su amigo italiano-Lovino… ¿nada?

-Niente-contestó el castaño molesto-¡No me juzgues bastardo!

-No, no, no, no lo hago-el español sonrió a modo de disculpa- Bien… ¿Lukas? –El noruego negó con la cabeza- ups… uhm… ¿Mathias?-el danés colocó sus cartas sobre la mesa-Uff vaya, dos pares…-Antonio miró al italiano de nuevo- Lo lamento Lovino…-Inmediatamente la rabia se adueñó del castaño menor en un segundo y lo fulminó con la mirada

-¡¿LO LAMENTAS?! ¡Maledizione bastardo!-gritó indignado y furioso- apostaste todo nuestro-pero el español lo interrumpió con una sonrisa

-Lamento que no vas a ver a Feliciano en un largo tiempo…-la confusión se reflejó en la cara de Lovino. Antonio puso sus cartas sobre la mesa con un gesto triunfante- ¡Porque nos vamos a América! ¡Tengo full, tíos!

-¡No! ¡Grazie Dio mio!-exclamó el menor agarrando los boletos y levantando los puños en el aire antes de besar los papeles

El noruego furioso se puso de pie pero en lugar de golpear al español se le fue encima al danés. La alegría era desbordante.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-gritó Lovino abrazando al mayor

-¡Vamos a América!-exclamó el español sonriente

-Pues deben apurarse chicos-dijo el cantinero- El Titanic zarpa en 5 minutos

Los dos castaños se miraron alarmados antes de tomar todo el dinero de la mesa y salir corriendo. Con la adrenalina inundando sus venas y con una sonrisa en los labios, se abrieron paso entre toda la multitud.

-Llegaremos como reyes, prácticamente somos de la nobleza-gritaba el español mientras corrían tan rápido como les daban las piernas

-¡Es mi destino!-gritó Lovino-¡Me voy a América a ser millonario!-entonces se dio cuenta que comenzaban a cerrar las puertas-¡Estás loco bastardo, no llegaremos!

-¡Tal vez, pero tengo los pasajes!-gritó Antonio quedándose sin aliento-¡Nada puede detenernos ahora!-pronto lograron subir al puente indicado para la tercera clase-¡Esperen! ¡Somos pasajeros!-sacó los boletos para dárselos al cobrador

-¿Ya pasaron la inspección?-preguntó y ambos chicos asintieron- De acuerdo, entren…

Los castaños entraron llenos de júbilo pues eran las personas más afortunadas del mundo. La tripulación soltó las últimas amarras y el gran barco, el barco de los sueños comenzó a moverse. En la cubierta, todos los pasajeros se despedían de los que estaban en tierra. Antonio y Lovino subieron al barandal de la proa y gritaron despidiéndose de la gente aunque no los conocían. Los vítores y los gritos acompañaron a las turbinas que comenzaron a girar. Despedidas y besos los siguieron disminuyendo poco a poco mientras se alejaban del muelle.

Los dos castaños bajaron de la cubierta al área de tercera clase buscando el camarote que habían ganado en la partida de póker. Una vez que la hallaron, saludaron alegremente a sus nuevos compañeros de camarote antes de instalarse bromeando y sonriendo. El sueco y el finés se miraron preguntándose qué les había pasado a Lukas y a Mathias.

Lejos de la tercera clase, Arthur caminaba por la cubierta privada que él, como gran adinerado, había reservado para su prometida la cual había llegado a su camarote de primera clase. Cada pared estaba adornada lujosamente con una bella chimenea ricamente decorada. Era lo mejor que podía ofrecer el Titanic.

-No, esta no es…-comentó Emma desempacando sus cuadros hasta encontrar un cuadro de Picasso-Necesita color este camarote-su prometido no entendía ese gusto por las pinturas no convencionales y aseguró que el tal Picasso nunca sería famoso.

El barco se alejaba más y más de la tierra pues harían otras dos paradas antes de dejar que el gran y misterioso océano los llevara al nuevo mundo. El barco se movía sobre las olas con una libertad tangible dejándose guiar por el capitán, un hombre de cabello rubio y brillantes ojos azules. Una sonrisa iluminaba su boca mientras sus manos jóvenes sujetaban el mando. Era su primer viaje como capitán y quería que todos lo describieran como el héroe que los guió al nuevo mundo.

Conforme la majestuosa nave se abría paso entre las olas navegando cual ángel sobre las aguas desde Southampton a Cherburgo, Francia, Antonio salió del camarote junto con Lovino para disfrutar del sol de la cubierta. El italiano puso los ojos en blanco cuando el mayor le expresó su deseo de recostarse en una banca y dormir la siesta en la cubierta arrullado por los suaves movimientos de las olas y las caricias del viento salino. Era obvio que el menor de los castaños prefería ir a coquetear chicas a la cubierta de apuestas por lo que se fue dejando al español solo.

Antonio se recostó en una banca comenzando a quedarse dormido cuando de pronto escuchó una risa y de la nada, un balde de agua fría le cayó en la cara despertándolo en el acto. El ojiverde se sentó tosiendo antes de ver a un joven de tez pálida y cabello blanco escabullirse hacia el interior del barco riendo con un suave Kesesesesese~

-¡Me las va a pagar!-gruñó el español poniéndose de pie rápidamente para perseguirlo hacia la zona de máquinas. Los pasos de ambos resonaban con fuerza conforme corrían por la zona de pasajeros de tercera clase. Antonio esquivó un par de personas antes de que un poco de agua lo hiciera resbalar.

El albino, cual diablo de blancos cabellos había tirado agua con jabón en el piso para tener más tiempo para huir pero el castaño no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente así que se puso de pie y lo siguió corriendo por las escaleras hasta las cocinas donde tomó un tomate y se lo lanzó en la cabeza. El fruto rojo se estampó contra la nuca del albino haciéndolo tropezar. Rápidamente Antonio se le fue encima y lo sometió contra el suelo alfombrado.

-Te tengo Fusososososo~-dijo el español victorioso

-Eres más rápido de lo que pensé jeje-dijo el albino con una sonrisa- Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, 3ra clase, un gusto…

-Uhm… Antonio Fernández Carriedo-comentó mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie- 3ra clase y ¡¿por qué demonios me despertaste?!

-Porque me pareció divertido, este barco es taaaaaan aburrido-comentó mientras se limpiaba el tomate del cabello-Moriré de aburrimiento si no hago algo, si no molesto a alguien… uhm…-su mirada pelirroja se dirigió al techo- ¿Y si molestamos a los señoritos de 1ra clase?

-Pero no podemos subir…-respondió Antonio siguiéndolo a las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso-Nos detendrán, es obvio que no somos de primera clase… -pero el albino no lo escuchaba cuando se coló al armario de trajes de meseros.

-Ponte esto…-comentó el albino cambiándose de ropa. El castaño le dijo que esto era robo y no pensaba hacerlo-No es robo, es tomar prestado sin permiso… vamos… Kesesesesese~

Rápidamente los dos chicos entraron a las cocinas donde tomaron varias bandejas para la hora de la comida de los pasajeros de 1ra clase. Gilbert le puso azúcar al pollo, sal al vino y una extraña especia a la ensalada. Antonio temblaba mientras entraban al comedor y ponían la mesa. Una vez preparada la trampa salieron corriendo para cambiarse nuevamente.

Los gritos del comedor no se hicieron esperar, el tumulto que se había provocado en las cocinas era hilarante, las personas corrían de un lado al otro mientras se escuchaban maldiciones y arcadas entre los pasajeros ricos. Los dos jóvenes reían como nunca. Quizás no iba a ser un mal viaje después de todo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, de verdad lo aprecio y lo valoro grandemente.


	3. La chica de primera clase

El imponente barco, la joya de la ingeniería de los mares acababa de dejar el puerto de Southampton, Inglaterra para dirigirse rápidamente hacia Cherburgo, Francia atravesando el Canal de la Mancha. Haría esa escala para que subieran más pasajeros de primera y tercera clase.

Antonio y Gilbert se habían hecho muy amigos en muy pocas horas y pasaban su tiempo libre haciéndoles bromas a los pasajeros de primera clase. Después de arruinar la cena, se metieron a algunos camarotes elegantes y lujosos para desarreglar las camas, volcar mesas y sillas y dañar cuadros lujosos.

Un guardia estuvo a punto de verlos en varias de sus bromas pero siempre lograban evadirlo por un pelo. Ellos siguieron sus bromas hasta que llegaron a Francia a la mañana siguiente donde abordaron más pasajeros

-¡Mira Toño!-exclamó el albino señalando a todos los que subían- nuevas víctimas para nuestras bromas, nuevas e inocentes víctimas que no saben lo que les va a pasar.

-¿No crees que nos estamos pasando con las bromas?-preguntó el castaño antes de dirigir su mirada a su amigo solo para descubrir que el ojirojo sujetaba una enorme bolsa llena de agua que dejó caer sobre las cabezas de los que abordaban el barco.

-¡Corre!-exclamó Gilbert y ambos salieron corriendo para ocultarse entre los pasillos mientras se escuchaban gritos y maldiciones en francés.

-Jajaja-ambos reían estruendosamente antes de chocar contra un joven rubio de ojos azules que estaba completamente empapado- oh oh…

-¡Fueron ustedes!-exclamó el francés furioso- ¡miren mi hermoso cabello! ¡Mírenlo! ¡Está mojado y horrible! Debería ahorcarlos por tal ataque a mi persona!

-Escucha… el perdón es una virtud-dijo Antonio con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de retroceder lentamente- respira y trata de calmarte

-Ja, además, ya era horrible desde antes que lo mojara-comentó Gilbert y el español se dio una palmada en la frente- Deberíamos empezar a correr ¿nein?

-Oui, deberían…-gruñó el rubio fríamente- porque cuando los agarre, les arrancare el cabello mechón por mechón…

-Oh Danke…-el albino hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de que saliera corriendo junto con el castaño- CORRE ANTONIO ¡Scheisse!

Los tres chicos corrían tan rápido como podían hasta que el español se separó del ojirojo y el recién llegado no supo a quien perseguir por lo que se rindió y regresó a su camarote maldiciendo en un francés muy elevado

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando Gilbert se encontró con Antonio y Lovino en la cubierta. Los tres se pusieron a jugar cartas tranquilamente haciendo pequeñas apuestas cuando vieron al rubio leyendo en la cubierta de tercera clase. Eso los confundió porque las ropas del francés se veían tan cuidadas y lujosas que parecía un pasajero de primera clase.

-Deberíamos disculparnos con él, Gilbert-le murmuró el castaño

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó él a su vez- Es porque te estoy ganando ¿verdad?

-¡No seas idiota! Es porque hicimos mal en mojar sus ropas-le gruñó y contra la voluntad del albino, lo jaló para que se levantara el suelo y lo arrastró hacia el francés- hola

El rubio los miró y entrecerró los ojos con cautela

-¿Qué quieren ahora?-gruñó molesto cerrando su libro

-Yo… ehm… nosotros queríamos disculparnos por lo de hace rato-dijo el español con una sonrisa-empezamos con el pie izquierdo, lo sentimos…

El ojiazul lo miró y asintió antes de dirigir su mirada al albino esperando a que éste también se disculpara pero el ojirojo veía sus zapatos algo incómodo. Antonio le dio un golpe con el codo para que se disculpara

-¡Ay! Está bien, está bien-gruñó molesto- lo siento…

-Bien, acepto sus disculpas-respondió el francés- Soy Francis Bonnefoy, por cierto…

-Oh, mucho gusto, Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo-el castaño se presentó con una amplia sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio- Y él es Gilbert Beilschmidt…

-¡Soy el asombroso Gilbert!-exclamó el albino inflando el pecho en una pose de victoria.

-Veo que son muy buenos amigo-comentó Francis

-Uhm… de hecho nos conocimos ayer en la tarde-dijo Antonio-a quién conozco desde hace mucho es a Lovi… ¿Dónde está?-el italiano había desaparecido

¡Ese maldito se robó mi dinero!-exclamó el albino furioso

-Ese dinero no era tuyo, se lo robaste a tu hermano-murmuró el español llevando una mano a su frente por segunda vez en el día

-Quien se lo encuentra, se lo queda y yo me lo encontré en su cartera así que es mío-gruñó y se enfurruñó

-¡Ay! Dame fuerza, señor…-suplicó el castaño negando suavemente con la cabeza

-Vamos Gil, no te enojes-le dijo el francés- yo te ayudaré a encontrar al petit ladrón

-Déjalo, ya me vengaré de él después-juró el ojirojo con determinación

-Oh ya veo… ok… bueno mientras tanto, tenemos un largo viaje por delante- comentó Francis mirándolos- ¿Y qué hacen aquí para divertirse?

Antonio y Gilbert intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. Francis resultó ser muy hábil a la hora de hallar escondites y de distraer a las víctimas para que el castaño y el albino pudieran realizar sus bromas. Los tres juntos eran la pesadilla de los pasajeros de primera clase.

* * *

A medio día el imponente barco navegaba por el oeste de Irlanda con solo el majestuoso y misterioso mar ante él. El capitán estadounidense sonreía en el puente muy alegre, él sería el héroe que haría el mejor tiempo en su primer viaje como capitán.

-Llévala al mar, Matthew-le indicó a su primer oficial, un joven de cabello rubio e inocentes ojos violetas que asintió- A toda velocidad…

El canadiense asintió de nuevo antes de indicar a la tripulación que debían ir "a toda máquina". Movió una palanca para indicar a los trabajadores de la caldera que avivaran las llamas para aumentar el vapor y así aumentar la velocidad del majestuoso barco. Las olas comenzaron a chocar con fuerza contra la proa del barco de los sueños el cual estaba listo para dirigirse a América.

Antonio estaba en la cubierta platicando tranquilamente con Lovino cuando notó el aumento de velocidad y con una amplia sonrisa corrieron hacia la punta de la proa. El español alertó a su amigo italiano para que mirara al agua alrededor del barco.

Un grupo de delfines nadaban al lado de éste dando pequeños y coordinados saltos elevándose por encima de las cristalinas aguas. Uno y otro y otro más iban apareciendo en la superficie como si guiaran al poderoso barco en la dirección correcta. La emoción de los dos iba en aumento conforme las turbinas del barco comenzaban a ir más y más rápido y el barco en consecuencia aceleraba de manera constante.

Antonio se paró en el barandal de la proa y alzó los brazos hacia el cielo con la energía y la adrenalina fluyendo en cada una de sus venas. Lovino lo imitó y subió también.

-¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO!-gritó el español a viva voz, a los cuatro vientos esperando que pudieran oírlo en cada rincón del planeta-¡SI!

De pronto sintió como alguien lo jalaba para bajarlo del barandal, pensó que sería uno de los encargados del barco pero le sorprendió ver al peliblanco y al francés ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-El único rey del mundo soy yo-declaró el albino subiendo al barandal- ¡YO SOY EL VERDADERO Y ASOMBROSO REY DEL MUNDO!

-¡No yo!-gritó el francés tratando de quitarlo del barandal

-¡Hey bastardos, yo llegué primero!-se quejó el italiano mientras los cuatro chicos subían al barandal entre gritos y risas.

-¡SOMOS LOS REYES DEL MUNDO!-gritaron al unísono

-¡PERO YO SOY MAS ASOMBROSO!-gritó el albino por encima de todos haciendo que crearan una estruendosa y divertida risa general. La alegría que destilaba el océano parecía increíble.

* * *

No muy lejos de la popa, en el comedor de los pasajeros de primera clase, Emma estaba muy aburrida escuchando como los miembros aristócratas alababan el enorme barco de fríos lujos.

_En Cherburgo abordó la famosa Elizaveta Hédeváry pero todos la llamábamos Eli. La joven se había casado con un importante concertista austriaco quien era el encargado de la orquesta del Titanic y era a lo que mi hermano llamaba "nueva rica". A mí me agradaba mucho, nos hicimos amigas casi de inmediato debido a que ella decía lo que pensaba y hacía lo que quería. Mi total heroína._

-Es el barco más grande en la historia hasta ahora-comentó un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules con una sonrisa petulante- y el maestro constructor, el señor Ludwig, lo construyó a la perfección

-Tal vez yo armé las piezas, pero fue el señor Mathias Kohler quien tuvo la idea de un barco de tal escala que su supremacía nunca sería refutada- argumentó el alemán- y aquí esta, materializado en la realidad.

Arthur sonreía, estaba en su ambiente, como pez en el agua y pidió que le llevaran cordero a él y para su prometida antes de preguntarle si a ella le gustaba ese platillo. La rubia asintió con una sonrisa fingida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la húngara.

-¿Así que por ella también cortarás la carne, Arthur?-preguntó con cizaña

El inglés se limitó a sonreírle antes de que la mujer cambiara el tema hacia el nombre del barco el cual había sido ideado por el danés que sonreía ampliamente explicando que quería resaltar el lujo, el tamaño y la fuerza del mismo.

-¿Conoce al señor Freud?-comentó la belga-Sus ideas acerca de la preocupación masculina por el tamaño pueden parecer interesantes-ese comentario le ganó una mirada de enojo de su hermano por lo que se levantó para irse.

-Es decidida, Arthur, espero que puedas con ella-le comentó Eli burlona

-Creo que me preocuparé por mis propios asuntos, no le parece-le respondió frío

* * *

Antonio se encontraba en la cubierta dibujando, Gilbert dormitaba a su lado y Francis estaba coqueteando con unas chicas que se vestían provocadoramente. El español dibujaba un retrato de un perro y su dueño cuando de pronto, la vio.

Su cabello rubio con suaves matices rojizos por el sol y su nívea piel perfecta parecía de porcelana ante los rayos del astro en el cielo. La joven, de una belleza angelical camino hacia el barandal en el balcón de la primera clase y se apoyó en él. Su fresco vestido, de una tela suave y vaporosa delineaba su figura de tal manera que le robó el aliento al castaño. Gilbert notó su mirada y la siguió.

-Olvídalo, amigo-comentó- una chica como ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú

Pero el español estaba hipnotizado, no podía dejar de verla en una súplica silenciosa por hacer contacto visual con ella y, como si fuera regalo divino, la joven sintió la mirada ajena y lo miró. Ambas miradas esmeraldas se unieron en un momento que pareció una eternidad.

La rubia despegó su mirada de él por un momento tratando de guardar la compostura pero su corazón latía desbocado mientras su mente se llenaba de preguntas ¿Quién era él? Y ¿por qué la hacía sentir tan raro? Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia él y de nuevo las esmeraldas en sus ojos se conectaron como si estuvieran hechas una para la otra. El momento era mágico y aún así, acabó muy pronto cuando el inglés la sacó de sus pensamientos al sujetarla del brazo e indicarle que regresara al comedor de manera fría y molesta.

Antonio la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella desapareció.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	4. Tu saltas, yo salto

El restaurante de la primera clase estaba inmerso en otro hermoso banquete. Siempre preparaban lo mejor de lo mejor para la cena. Meseros sirviendo de un lado al otro, mujeres platicando y criticando sin parar mientras los hombres se felicitaban unos a otros y comparaban sus riquezas.

Pero había alguien que no hablaba, que no participaba en ese mundo de apariencias y frivolidades. Emma miraba la lámpara, de bellas proporciones sobre su mesa. No hablaba, ni siquiera se movía. Solo estaba ahí, ajena a los gustos de quienes la rodeaban.

_"Vi toda mi vida como si ya la hubiera vivido. Un interminable viaje de fiestas y bailes, de banquetes y juegos de polo. Siempre con gente intolerante y la misma plática vacía. Me sentía como si estuviera al borde de un gran precipicio sin nadie que me ayudara. Nadie se preocupaba ni se daba cuenta"_

En ese momento, no pudo más. Se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo. Quería huir, quería escapar de ese mundo superficial. Lo anhelaba con cada latido de su corazón pero estando en un barco en la mitad del océano, no se puede ir muy lejos. Las lágrimas de desesperación inundaron sus mejillas mientras se abría paso hacia la popa. Ya no podía aguantarlo, no podía…

* * *

Antonio estaba recostado en una de las bancas de la cubierta de la popa. Hacía tanto frío que Gilbert se había ido a dormir y Lovino también. Francis debía estar por ahí, pero no quería ni pensar como se estaría quitando el frío. El español suspiró mientras miraba el cielo estrellado que lo envolvía. Solo se quedaría un par de minutos mirándolo antes de irse a dormir.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos apresurados que se acercaban. Confundido se incorporó justo para ver a una chica que pasaba corriendo a su lado hasta apoyarse en el barandal de la popa. Era la chica de primera clase que había visto en la tarde. Rápidamente se puso de pie para seguirla.

Emma llegó al barandal y miró las tranquilas aguas negras debajo del barco. Si hubiera estado en otra situación, hubiera admirado esa quietud celestial del océano, pero ahora no pensaba. La desesperación la llevó a subir al barandal sujetándose de un poste cercano. Su vestido ondeaba con el frío viento mientras le daba la vuelta al barandal para quedar colgando sobre las frías aguas.

Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Iba a hacerlo, no podía aguantar un día más en ese barco lleno de personas superficiales y vacías. Se inclinó sobre el calmado mar que parecía llamarla sutilmente. Solo un pequeño salto y todo terminaría.

-No lo haga-dijo una voz detrás de ella. Emma miró sobre su hombro para encontrarse con el castaño que había atrapado su mirada esa misma tarde. Era él, estaba segura de ello.

-No camine-le advirtió asustada. No esperaba verlo ahí-No se acerque más- Sin embargo, el ojiverde no obedeció y se acercó un poco más estirando la mano hacia ella.

-Por favor… solo deme su mano, la ayudaré a subir-suplicó Antonio con la mirada acercándose cautelosamente. Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sujetaba con fuerza el barandal

-¡Quédese donde está!-le ordenó con voz temblorosa- O me suelto… lo haré…-miró una vez más las negras aguas debajo de ella que la seguían incitando a terminar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas. El castaño se acercó un poco más y afirmó que ella no saltaría- ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! ¡No presuma de saber lo que haré y no haré, no me conoce!

-En ese caso, ya hubiera saltado- afirmó el español buscando acercarse un poco más. Emma le recriminó que solo la estaba distrayendo y le ordenó que se fuera- No lo haré, ya soy parte de esto… si se suelta yo-se quitó la chaqueta- yo tendré que saltar detrás de usted.

-No sea absurdo- la belga no podía creer lo que veía. El castaño estaba quitándose las botas- Está loco, morirá ¿sabe eso? –Antonio sonrió y le dijo que era buen nadador-La caída lo mataría…

-Sí, dolerá, no digo que no –comentó el ojiverde quitándose las botas y dejándolas a un lado- A decir verdad, me preocupa que el agua esté tan fría

La rubia no había pensado en eso y miró el agua una vez más. Ya no le parecía tan tentadora por lo que preguntó qué tan fría estaría

-Congelada… un par de grados bajo cero… ¿Ha visitado Los Pirineos? Una vez me caí en uno de los ríos congelados en los glaciares y créame que el agua congelada golpea como 5000 cuchillos en todo el cuerpo-la joven lo miró asustada por primera vez- No puede respirar, no puede pensar, no en algo que no sea el dolor, al menos. Por eso no me ilusiona tener que saltar detrás de usted pero como dije- se quitó la chamarra que traía- No tengo elección…

Las dos miradas esmeraldas se conectaron de nuevo mientras el castaño se acercaba a ella aun más listo para sujetarla en cuanto intentara saltar pero aun así le suplicó que reconsiderara su decisión y lo liberara de tener que saltar a las congeladas aguas.

-Está loco-dijo Emma que ya no estaba tan segura de querer saltar

-Eso es lo que muchos dicen pero…-Antonio se acercó un poco más- con todo respeto, señorita, no soy yo el que está colgando de la popa-le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir mientras le suplicaba una vez más- Por favor deme su mano, usted no quiere hacer esto.

La belga miró la mano ajena un momento más antes de tomarla finalmente con fuerza y dio media vuelta con cuidado, encarando al castaño quien sonrió aliviado

-Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo-el español se presentó con una sonrisa

-Emma Vanderhoeven…-le respondió devolviéndole la tímida sonrisa

-Va a tener que escribirme su apellido-comentó el ojiverde en tono bromista-Vamos…

La rubia movió su pie para subir cuando de pronto, se enredó con su vestido y sus pies se separaron del barandal. Soltó un grito mientras el castaño sujetaba su mano con fuerza. Antonio trató de ayudarla a subir nuevamente pero volvió a resbalar. Sus gritos atrajeron la atención de los marineros en la cubierta.

-Escúcheme, la tengo y no la soltaré-le dijo el moreno- Ahora intente subir por favor-la jaló con fuerza para hacer que pudiera apoyarse en la barandilla nuevamente-Eso es…-la chica se apoyó del barandal antes de rodear el cuello ajeno con fuerza. El español la sujetó de la cintura y la jaló hacia el barco de nuevo, sin embargo el peso de la rubia le ganó y ambos cayeron al suelo.

En ese momento llegaron tres de los marineros que los encontraron en una posición muy incómoda. Emma estaba asustada y su vestido estaba desgarrado. Bruscamente le ordenaron al castaño que retrocediera. Rápidamente mandaron llamar a Arthur quien estaba furioso y mandó que arrestaran al español.

-¡Esto es inaceptable!-gruñó el inglés fulminando con la mirada al otro ojiverde- ¡¿Qué te hizo pensar que podías ponerle las manos encima a mi prometida, bloody bastard?! ¡Debería darte una bloody paliza!

-¡Arthur!-la belga los separó y miró al británico- Fue un accidente, algo… estúpido en realidad. Estaba asomada y resbalé-la rubia mintió para el asombro del castaño- estaba inclinada para ver el… la… -comenzó a mover un dedo en círculos.

-¿La… propela?-preguntó el rubio que estaba confundido por las palabras de su prometida al igual que por sus acciones

-¡Oui, la propela! Entonces… resbalé-asintió la joven- Hubiera caído por la borda pero el señor Carriedo me rescató y… casi se cayó él también

Arthur estaba anonadado por el relato mientras liberaban al español y lo felicitaban por ser el héroe. Finalmente el inglés le dijo a su prometida que entraran porque ella estaba muy pálida y debía estarse congelando. Uno de los capitanes lo detuvo recordándole que debía darle una recompensa al moreno.

-Por supuesto… uhm, míster Braginsky, veinte dólares serán suficientes –le dijo el británico a su confidente pero la ojiverde se opuso diciendo que si el haberle salvado la vida a su prometida valía solo 20 dólares- Uhm… Em está disgustada ¿qué hare? Ya sé–se preguntó el rubio antes de mirar a Antonio- Tal vez puedas acompañarnos mañana a cenar para deleitar a nuestras amistades con tu hazaña heroica.

-Claro, cuente conmigo-respondió el español mirando retador al inglés quien asintió y se retiró llevándose a la belga. Una vez que se fueron, se acercó al ruso y le pidió un cigarrillo.

-Deberías atar tus agujetas, da?-le dijo mientras le daba el cigarro- Es curioso que la señorita resbalara tan repentinamente y a ti te diera tiempo de quitarte la chaqueta y los zapatos, da?-Ese ruso era listo, muy listo.

* * *

Emma estaba en su habitación cepillando su cabello frente al espejo. Tenía la mirada perdida pues aun seguía pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y en el castaño. No podía dejar de pensar en Antonio y en lo que había hecho por ella. De pronto, la puerta se abrió. En el umbral se encontraba el inglés quien la miraba preocupado

-Te he visto melancólica…-murmuró él- y no intento saber por qué-finalmente, el británico entró acercándose a ella- quería guardar esto, hasta la fiesta de compromiso la semana entrante. Pero pensé en esta noche-en ese momento abrió la caja que traía en las manos. Sobre un suave terciopelo negro reposaba una cadena de plata fina pero no estaba sola. Sobre uno de sus extremos pendía un hermoso diamante azul en forma de corazón. El Corazón del Mar-es un recordatorio de mis sentimientos por ti…

Arthur sonrió con orgullo y lo sacó de su caja para que rodeara el delicado cuello de su prometida. Era un diamante de 56 quilates. La rubia estaba asombrada por semejante regalo mientras el rubio afirmaba que eran de la realeza y que él le daría lo que fuera con tal de que no lo rechazara.

-Ábreme tu corazón, Emma…-murmuró él antes de irse. Esa noche, la belga no pudo dormir.

* * *

El sol salió una vez más acariciando con su luz y calor la cubierta del barco donde Emma y Antonio caminaban tranquilamente.

-Nací y crecí en Barcelona-le estaba comentando el español con una sonrisa- Mi único hermano, João, se fue a vivir a Lisboa cuando yo era pequeño y ya tiene la nacionalidad portuguesa. Decidí viajar por el mundo cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad. Soy como una hoja de árbol que se lleva el viento- ambos rieron suavemente- Bien Em, ya hablamos del clima y de mi pero no es por eso que me buscaste ¿o sí?

-Señor Carriedo…-comenzó la belga pero él la interrumpió pidiéndole que le llamara por su nombre- Antonio… quiero agradecer por lo que hiciste, no solo por salvarme, sino por tu discreción… sé lo que debes estar pensando "¡Pobre niña rica, qué sabe ella de tristezas!

-No, no es eso lo que pienso-dijo el moreno- Lo que estuve pensando es "¿Qué pudo haberle pasado para que creyera que no había salida?- en ese momento la rubia se sinceró diciendo que todo su mundo parecía derrumbarse y no podía detenerlo. Entonces le mostró su anillo de compromiso-Oye es muy pesado, te hubieras ido hasta el fondo del mar… ¿Lo amas?

-¿Qué? Estás siendo grosero-ella se negaba a contestar- Esta no es una conversación adecuada-él le pidió que contestara su pregunta por lo que ella comenzó a alejarse indignada- Esto es absurdo, no me conoces ni yo a ti y ¿qué es eso que estás cargando? –le quitó su cuaderno de dibujos- ¿Eres artista? –miró sus dibujos- Son bastante buenos- el moreno dijo que en París no habían pensado eso- Vaya, viajas mucho para ser po… tener pocos recursos.

-Dilo, soy pobre-sonrió mientras la chica se apenaba y seguía viendo los dibujos

-Tienes un don-dijo Emma sorprendida por su arte- ves a las personas…

-Te veo a ti-le dijo con una sonrisa no pudiendo ocultar el brillo de enamorado en su mirada esmeralda, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de la belga.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo


End file.
